overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Bella Fiora
:"Sixth floor’s Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, at your command." ::-Aura's Introduction Aura Bella Fiora (アウラ・ベラ・フィオーラ) is a dark elf and one of the twin Floor Guardians on the sixth floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the twin sister of Mare Bello Fiore and was created by Bukubukuchagama. Being a beast tamer and ranger, she is capable of controlling magic beasts and is a master of guerrilla warfare. Appearance Aura is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. In addition, she wears a watch given to her by Ainz, which has her creator's, Bukubukuchagama's voice on it. Personality In contrast with her brother Mare, Aura is a very cheerful,tomboyish girl who is often straightforward and blunt with her remarks. She dominates over her brother, often dragging him around and telling him what to do. At first glance she doesn't appear to get along with Shalltear and often gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters. She also has a collector's spirit, and since coming to the New World, she wishes to add any new creature she finds to her beast collection. Like all NPCs of Nazarick, Aura is completely loyal to Ainz and would sacrifice everything for his sake. She carries out her duties with great zeal and would give up on her own interests if ordered to. She misses her creator Bukubukuchagama dearly, and enjoys hearing her voice from Ainz's watch. Background Aura was created by Bukubukuchagama, and much of her personality is based upon her creator's circumstances in real life. Her dominace over Mare is most likely due to Bukubukuchagama's belief that younger brothers should listen to their older sisters Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga teleports to the sixth floor, Aura notices him and jumps down from the colosseum, greeting him respectfully. She then calls for her brother Mare to also pay his respects, but when he takes too long, she gets angry and begins scolding him, stopping only when Momonga tells her to forgive him. Wondering why Momonga has come to her floor, Aura is shocked to hear that he was performing experiments with his staff. Responding appropriately, Aura has her servants bring a scarecrow for him to test his magic on. When Momonga asks if she wanted to fight his summoned primal fire elemental, she enthusiastically charges in while dragging Mare with her. Later when the other floor guardians arrive, she joins them in a formal salutation toward Momonga. Together, they collectively pay their respects and admire the powerful presence of their master has. The Dark Warrior Arc While Ainz masquerades as an adventurer, Aura is given the task with gathering living beings willing to join Nazarick, and the construction of a warehouse for resource storage and emergency shelter. When Ainz and Narberal enter the forest with Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness, she is asked to lured out the Virtuous King of the Forest to attack them. With her special breath skill, she easily manages to direct the creature straight toward them. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc As Ainz proceeds to engage Shalltear in a death battle, Aura and Mare have been ordered to monitor the area. Having been given legendary items, the two are given the additional order of withdrawing when enemies appear. Right before Shalltear lands the killing blow on Ainz, Aura releases one of her skills, making Shalltear feel a sense of hostility from her and hesitate in her attack. This allows Ainz to regain the initiative and emerge victorious. After revival of Shalltear, Aura and the other guardians beg Ainz to never get in harm's way again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Aura is seen giving out orders to a contingent of golems and elder liches in constructing a warehouse in the northern part of the Tob Forest. With her watch's alarm going off, she decides to take a break. Pestonya then serves Aura with hamburger with two pickles, french fries with skin on and a cola during her break time. When Ainz wants to use her warehouse to speak to Crusch Lulu, she is strongly against it as she feels that it not suitable for Ainz. Ainz then comforts her, saying that the place built with her feelings is as good as Nazarick. The Guardians, hearing this, immediately proclaim the place as such and permit Crusch to enter. The Two Leaders Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc Aura and Mare breaks into the executive council. Aura dominates them by using her breath ability, and celebrates that they will be puppets of Nazarick. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc After the massacre of the workers, Aura and Mare visits the imperial palace with dragons and threatens the Emperor that if he doesn't apologize for the invasion, they will destroy the whole Empire. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Aura threatens Jircniv, they will destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately. After the negotiation, Aura and Mare return back to Nazarick and wait for his arrival. Trivia * Aura unlike her brother seems to have a mix of latin and italian words in her name, Aura having the same meaning in italian like in english but also meaning kind in italian, also means the air, a breeze or a breath of air in latin. Bella being beautiful in italian for females and Fiora being flower in latin. Quotes * (To Shalltear): "Unlike you, an undead who has no future. Oh so pitiful you will never reach puberty." * (To Momonga): "A thoughtful and compassionate person." * (To Ainz about Hamsuke): "Want to kill it? If you want to kill it, I want its skin. I think it would yield great leather." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Floor Guardians Category:Rangers